


Attached

by azrhyss



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, F/M, First Crush, Romance, mention of chanyeol, mention of seulgi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 19:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16352699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azrhyss/pseuds/azrhyss
Summary: The thing for Juhyun is that her stupid middle school crush just won’t go away.





	Attached

Juhyun has always liked him. No matter when it was during middle school, high school or even university, it was always him. It started as a childish middle school crush. Junmyeon lent her his umbrella so that Juhyun could get to the bus stop. With a smile on his face, he pressed the umbrella into Juhyun’s hand, and then ran off under the pouring sky. It was childish but this childish crush just wouldn’t go away.

 

Juhyun returned the umbrella the next day.

 

“Keep it.” Junmyeon said with a smile on his face that day. So she did.

 

They went to the same high school and to Juhyun’s defense, it was completely unintentional. She saw him at the cafeteria during the break and him, to Juhyun’s surprise, smiled and nodded at her. _It’s maybe because my face is familiar_ , she said to herself that time. The encounter ignited all the butterflies in Juhyun’s stomach.

 

The whole school probably knew that Juhyun likes him because she wasn’t exactly subtle about that. She gave him a chocolate brownie on February 14th and one more on his birthday. She worked day and night for the perfect recipe and even neglected some of her school works. She wanted to ridicule herself so bad by recalling that memory.

 

She remembered the mocking smiles from Junmyeon’s friends when she gave him the brownie. But she didn’t give a flying fuck about that because Junmyeon’s appreciative smile is the only thing that matter.

 

“Thank you, Juhyun.” he smiled, eyes formed a crescent shape.

 

That was the day he called Juhyun by her name.

 

“Get over him, you fool,” she remembered Seulgi once said, “You’re pretty so get on with your life. Date someone else. Don’t go after someone who doesn’t even bother to look at you.”

 

“I can’t.” Juhyun simply replied.

 

Junmyeon graduated first when they were both a university student. Juhyun was there, hidden behind the pillar. She left a brownie again as a graduation gift on top of Junmyeon’s car. She never saw him again after that day.

 

Juhyun graduated a year after. She is a professional marketer now, often hired by big companies with a very good amount of money for her in return. Men trying to get her attention here and there, few of them asked her out but Juhyun never took any of them seriously.

 

That is until a new company decided to hire her. She was waiting at the lobby when a man approached her.

 

“Miss Bae?” he called and Juhyun looked up, “I’m so sorry for the wait. I’m Chanyeol, the CEO’s secretary,” he extended a hand and so Juhyun shook his hand, “He is going to see you now. Sorry again, there was an urgent call.”

 

The secretary entered the room first. Juhyun could hear ‘sent her in’ from where she stood. Chanyeol came back out, a wide smile on his face.

 

“That settled. I’ll be just right there if you need anything, Miss Bae.” he said while pointing at a desk on Juhyun’s left.

 

Juhyun was expecting an old man to greet her inside the CEO’s office, but to her surprise, it was Junmyeon.

 

“Hello, you,” he said, while he stood up from his seat, smiling, “It’s really you then, the Bae Juhyun I hired. I was hesitant at first but I’m glad to know that it’s really you.”

 

There it was again, the butterflies. _Just how many Bae Juhyuns exist out there?_ Juhyun couldn’t help but wonder. And this particular Bae Juhyun just happened to be the new marketing chief Kim Junmyeon hired.

 

Three months in, Junmyeon’s company's sales sky-rocketed with Juhyun’s help. Junmyeon knocked on Juhyun’s door in the evening after the report came out. A bottle of wine in his hand.

 

“A thank you gift.” he simply said.

 

“Thanks, Boss.” Juhyun said.

 

“Care to have some with me?” Juhyun blurted when Junmyeon turned around, about to leave her office.

 

Junmyeon smiled at the offer.

 

“I remember you used to give me brownies,” Junmyeon calmly sipped his wine, “Did you make it yourself?”

 

Juhyun nooded as an answer.

 

“It was perfect.” he said.

 

And just like that, Juhyun came to the office with a box of brownies the next day.

 

Six months in, Junmyeon asked Juhyun out. Juhyun said yes. She screamed into the cushion on her sofa when Junmyeon left her office.

 

“I never really gave up on you.” Juhyun said, her head rested on the crook of Junmyeon’s neck. They sat down on Junmyeon’s sofa after a long day.

 

“I know,” he said, his voice hummed through Juhyun’s body, “You weren’t exactly subtle about that.”

 

“Seulgi asked me to get over you and get on with my life. Date other guys and stuff.” Juhyun said against Junmyeon’s chest.

 

“And what did you say?” Juhyun felt Junmyeon’s hand playing with her hair.

 

“I said I can’t.”

 

Junmyeon moved his body to met Juhyun’s eyes.

 

“You never really gave me a chance to get to know you, you dummy,” he said, laughing, “You just gave me brownies then you ran off. You left the room when our eyes meet at the cafeteria. And lastly, you left a box of brownies on top of my car and disappeared, when you could just say hello. And I could use the chance to say thank you and maybe asked you out earlier than now.”

 

“It’s just,” Juhyun let out a sigh, “I like you. A lot. And all I could think of was how to make you look this way.” she said while pointing at herself.

 

“I know, darling,” Junmyeon said, reaching for Juhyun’s free hand, playing with it, “You were too busy to make me look at your way but you never really gave me a chance to do the next thing I want to do after I finally look at you.”

 

Juhyun tipped her head back and laughed.

 

“Since when?” Juhyun asked.

 

“Since the second brownies you gave me on my birthday.”

 

_It was the day when he called me by my name_ , Juhyun thought.

 

“Well, maybe I am an idiot.” she said, eyes meeting Junmyeon’s.

 

Junmyeon smiled, the same smile he had when he pressed his umbrella on Juhyun’s hand, “Maybe not,” he ruffled Juhyun’s hair, then he moved his hands to cup Juhyun’s face, brought it close to his before planting a soft kiss on Juhyun’s lips, “We are here now. So no regrets.”

**Author's Note:**

> waddup it's me again. sorry if there is any typos bcs i'm dumb and a human being after all.


End file.
